User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 12: Fun at the Harrington House
I walked to the Harrington House with Greg, Brian, and James with my fists clenched and a scowl on my face that said, "I'm gonna f**k you up." I was gonna make those rich scum pay for what they did to Mandy. "Alright, let's go!" I said angrily. Brian held me back, "Wait," I turned my head annoyed, "What?" Brian then said quickly, "We can't fight them because they're on a field trip in Paris," I thought, "Paris? Damn, they ARE rich." Brian then continued, "so we're gonna spray paint the Harrington House." An idea came to my mind at that moment he said that and I asked, "And blame it on the jocks?" James, who I completely forgot was with us, "Yep." James then walked away, "Hold on, I'm gonna go get Jenny." Brian and I looked at each other with mischeivous grins on our faces, "This is gonna be the bomb!" I thought. I said, "Brian, Jenny and I will get the inside of the house. And you and James get the outside. Sound cool?" Brian nodded as James and Jenny got here. "Nice outfit, Jenny." Brian mocked jokingly, "You going in disguised as a preppie?" Jenny said, "Oh, screw you, Davidson!" James opened his backpack, "Alright, somebody take these cans of spray paint." Jenny asked, "You have spray paint in your backpack?" James ignored her, continuing, "And someone take these water balloons full of peanut butter." I asked quizzically, "You have water balloons full of peanut butter in your backpack?" James ignored me as well, "And someone take this water gun full of squid ink." We all asked at the same time, "You have a gun full of squid ink in your backpack?" I have NO idea where he got the squid ink from, or how he got it, that may be crazy, but it's awesome at the same time. Jenny took a gun full of squid ink and I broke down the door. We charged inside and I picked up a metal plate off the wall, and started smashing the chairs by the fireplace. I took the pieces and threw them into the fireplace. I took my Zippo lighter and lit the wood on fire. I shouted, "I. AM. GOD!!!" Jenny and I continued upstairs to the bedrooms. Jenny sprayed squid ink all over the curtains and the bedsheets while I spray painted on the walls saying things such as, "HEY, TAD! AT LEAST STEROIDS DON'T GIVE YOU WEBBED TOES!! -DAMON" "HEY, PINKY! CALL ME IF YOU WANT TO COME TO MY PLACE AND HAVE A LITTLE FUN! -TED" "PREPPIES SUCK! JOCKS RULE THE SCHOOL!!-CASEY" "HEY DERBY! I LONG BOMBED YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT!- TED" "HOPE YA LIKE THE NEW DECORATIONS! -KIRBY P.S. I GOTS A NEW RECIPE FOR POUNDCAKE THAT YOU'LL LIKE, BIF!!" etc. I felt extremely proud of myself, but I gotta tell Mandy to drop out of the Jocks clique before she gets hurt, in case the preppies or Pinky attack her. All of a sudden, a water balloon shot through the window and almost hit me in the face. I looked out the window. "Don't throw shit!" I shouted out the window. Brian shouted, "Sorry!" I turned around and bumped into the dresser, which gave me an idea. I opened all the drawers and brought all the clothes downstairs and tossed them into the fireplace. Jenny and I broke all the knight armor decorations as a final touch, and walked outside to meet Brian and James. "Okay, Jenny, you stay down here and throw up paint cans when we need 'em. Brian and Greg, let's climb out a window and spray paint something funny on the Harrington House." James ordered. James, Brian, and I walked upstairs and climbed out the bedroom windows and spraypainted something funny as hell. . . When we were done, we stared at our work from the ground and laughed hysterically. I read what we wrote: "Preppies suck each other silly. From, TED!" It was the greatest thing I've ever seen. We all stood there for a few minutes, observing the Harrington House covered with squid ink and peanut butter. "We should do this kinda thing more often!" James remarked. We all laughed hysterically as we walked to our dorms thinking, "That was awesome." Category:Blog posts